Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Black Knights
by sephiroth12285
Summary: The sequel to KH: Awakening of Zero begins days after Lelouch recovered a chest containing the Heart of a Keyblade Wielder. With the help of Master Yen Sid he seeks to track the wielder down to return the heart to the owner's body in the hopes of recruiting another wielder of the Keyblade, the first of many Lelouch hopes, but new pawns of the darkness are now in play.
1. Chapter 1 Harbingers of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Code Geass and related worlds and series used…otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

A/N: ok this is Take….I lost track, another attempt at a true sequel to my Kingdom Hearts: Awakening of Zero, which I shall mention that I have recently gone through the story and did a mass clean up. I did alter a few things, but not enough to force a complete re-read of the story. The last chapter was rewritten through, but the rest I did remove Mileina Vashti for another Gundam 00 character and added one as a hint at potential world visit somewhere down the line.

Otherwise, the rest is the same as before.

This story begins days after the conclusion of the final chapter of Kingdom Hearts Awakening of Zero, although Lelouch has grown into a successful Keyblade Wielder he knows that the conflict against the Heartless is one he cannot wage alone. Deciding to build his own army to better combat the forces of Darkness Lelouch undertakes a journey to find other Keyblade Wielders like him.

A journey that is easier said than done, but destiny might have its own plans.

Well let's get into it, and I'll save the rest of the author notes until the end…enjoy.

* * *

 _Thoughts_

" _Remembering someone's_ _words._ _"_

* * *

 _Journal of Lelouch vi Britannia…_

 _Jan, 21_ _st_ _2015 A.T.B._

 _Today I shall head out on my search for the missing Keyblade Master, although I am honestly not expecting much success. The only real lead I had has been sealed behind a_ _labyrinth_ _in the form of a castle only she could_ _unravel_ _._

 _Even_ _so,_ _I am hopeful my_ _journey_ _could yield unexpected results._

 _I have waged war against the Heartless and those willing to use them for their own ends for the last four years now, although some of these villains I faced didn't regard me as much of a threat because of my youth._

 _A mistake on their part, becoming my advantage._

 _Still,_ _I must find others like me and bring them under my banner, although I have gathered all of the resources and people together I need more for my army to_ _truly_ _form. I must head out and find more Keyblade Wielders like me, and perhaps this heart belonging to one I_ _found_ _could lead me to the first of many who may hopefully join me._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Harbingers of Darkness**

(January 26th, 2015 A.T.B.)

"So what's is this meeting about?"

The question came from an anamorphic duck, who unlike some of the others present was half-duck and half-plant with green leaves-like feathers, vine-like arms, and purple foliage for hair. He was seated at a round table inside a seedy bar with three others who were the closest thing to friends he had.

The four were seated at a round table inside a small seedy tavern along the oceanfront. It welcomed anyone including those wanted by the law as long as they didn't do anything to draw too much attention to themselves. Other than the bartender no one else was inside the bar save for the four seated together, primarily since it was a few hours before sunrise.

"Did Negaduck called it?" A duck dressed as a jester asked before holding up a banana-style doll with a nose, eyes, and glasses on its face with small arms and legs.

"I don't think so," Quackerjack said imitating a low-pitched voice of Mr. Banana-Brain.

"If he did call," an anamorphic dog, whose entire body was composed completely out of water began. "He would've been here by now."

"I agree," the last member of their group said who was another anamorphic dog, but unlike his companion, he had an average body save for wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a battery on his back and a cap on the top of his head resembling a pair of pongs used for a power plug.

"Nah," a new voice that was cheery and carefree, but possessed a overwhelming malice behind it, "your friend Negaduck will not be coming. I called you guys."

"Huh, who was that?" Bushroot asked before a small bear, standing at two feet and one inch tall with an unusual feature in that his body was divided into a white side, possessing the classic expression of a teddy bear, and the right side was more sinister with a jagged red eye and a wicked smile.

The bear was the living example of Yin-Yang, or rather hope and despair.

"Why, hello there!" Monokuma greeted. "Thank you all for waiting! I am Monokuma! I was the headmaster of an academy, but now I am looking to do something big in a criminal sense, but I need some extra hands!"

Everyone stared at the bear in stunned silence before someone broke the silence.

"Hey Quackerjack," Megavolt snapped, "is this some kind of joke?"

"No way I didn't make that teddy bear," Quackerjack replied before turning to his doll. "Do you know anything, Mr. Banana Head?"

The doll, with the aid of his owner, shook its head.

"So," The Liquidator began decided to just move the conversation along. "What do you mean by extra hands?"

"Exactly as I said, but don't worry I'll pay you along with any spoils we get," Monokuma answered before presenting a briefcase. "Consider this a down payment."

Liquidator accepted the black case, after which he opened it to examine the contents.

It was full of diamonds.

"Ok I am listening," Liquidator replied eagerly.

"Uh, what about Negaduck?" Bushroot asked.

Monokuma waved dismissively with one paw, "don't be such a wet rag."

Drawing out a remote Monokuma gestured for the assembled villains to watch one of the overhanging televisions closer to them. Once he had their attention Monokuma pushed a green button that changed the channel from a sports game to a live feed from another location.

They saw a duck dressed in yellow and red tied to a chair with chains. His eyes were blindfolded, although they heard no sound, it was clear the duck was no doubt screaming threats judging by his posture and how he was shouting.

"That's Negaduck," The four villains exclaimed together.

"It was," Monokuma said ominously before pushing another button on his remote.

A rocket-shaped like an Iron Maiden appeared behind Negaduck before it opened up sealing him inside the small craft. Once the rocket was sealed the Monokuma head, its jagged eye glowed red. Then a pair of rockets appeared alongside the base as it began taking off towards space.

Drilling through the ceiling into the sky where the sound of the rocker breaking the sound barrier could be heard prompting the villains to hurry to the nearest window to observe the rocket soar into space.

Megavolt and the others were shocked, but Monokuma passively pointed out.

"What's left will be coming back down."

Sure enough within minutes, the rocket was re-entering the atmosphere becoming a blazing fireball as it was superheated through reentry. It landed in the exact spot where it had launched from, promoting the villains to run back inside to check the television.

Remarkably the camera wasn't destroyed by the impact, but all eyes were on the rocket as it's doors opened revealing the charred skeletal remains of Negaduck.

There was stunned silence from the four villains.

"Come on didn't you four plan to kill Negaduck once after he cut you all out of your shares of the loot," Monokuma pointed out.

"He has a point," Megavolt offered in agreement.

"And it wasn't the first time he backstabbed us," Liquidator added before Bushroot and Quackerjack agreed as well.

"So I guess what's next...boss?" Bushroot inquired causing Monokuma's red-eye to flash for a brief moment.

"Listen close, because if we pull this off, then you guys can call yourselves supervillains."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the cosmos, a blue vessel was entering orbit around a seemingly desolate planet upon exiting a wrap gate. The Marianne was entering a low orbit, but upon identifying the world, they were on the ship activated its stealth features to hide.

"Of all the places this could've led me to," Lelouch vi Britannia said gazing at the necklace he was wearing around his neck.

"No sign of anything yet kupo," a Moogle operating a console on the bridge reported.

"Stay alert for anything…this world used to be Radiant Garden," Lelouch said with a grim expression.

 _Why did this lead me here?_

Recalling the events that brought him to this world, Lelouch remembered that began following a visit at the tower of Yen Sid, although afterward, he returned to the refugee world of Traverse Town for a few days before departing. Lelouch had arrived at Yen Sid's tower after an attempt to investigate the whereabouts of Keyblade Master Aqua and her friend Ventus, a fellow Keyblade Wielder, which didn't yield the desired results.

However, his journey there wasn't a complete waste.

Through unexpected circumstances, Lelouch had found a horde of Heartless attracted to the site of an old ruin protected by a magical barrier that was not only repelling the Heartless but everything else. At least until Lelouch discovered by accident that only a Keyblade Wielder could pass through the barrier. Lelouch had discovered this fact by accident while fighting off the Heartless after the Marianne bombarded the area to clear away the Heartless while distracting the rest.

That plan was only half successful, but Lelouch did find a way in.

 _I never imagined I would've found something like this_ , Lelouch thought while he held up a silver heart-shaped pendant in his right hand while it was attached to a silver chain around his neck.

Upon exploring the ruins, Lelouch found a passageway which led to an underground chamber. At first, if he didn't see anything until a riddle revealed a clue which unveiled a hidden room, which had a door requiring two Keyblades to unlock.

Thankfully Lelouch already had two Keyblades; the Mark of Sorceress and the Ends of the Earth.

Inside he found a chest containing the heart of a Keyblade Wielder, after he had narrowly escaped the Heartless and brought the chest to Yen Sid to examine its contents since upon opening the final chamber the barrier protecting the ruins fell prompting Lelouch to make a hasty escape.

Lelouch remembered the discussion upon delivering the chest to Yen Sid at his tower roughly a week later due to lengthy travel time.

* * *

Using his Keyblade Lelouch unlocked the chest for Yen Sid to examine and he was genuinely surprised upon opening it but was quick to close it after peaking inside. The chest was sitting on Yen Sid's desk on the top floor of his tower while Lelouch stood opposite of him with his mask removed and held under one of his arms.

"This is an unexpected find," Yen Sid began, "you found the Heart of a Keyblade Wielder."

Lelouch was surprised by this, but this prompted a question.

"Is that even possible to store away someone's heart?"

"Under normal circumstances no, but it is possible with proper preparation since a heart will wander and be likely consumed by darkness if one isn't careful. No doubt it would try to find its body to return to it."

"And you think the body could still be alive after all this time? Those ruins and the chamber that chest was in was clearly ancient," Lelouch pointed out.

He was apparently no archaeologist, but even he could tell by the condition of the ruins Lelouch explored that chest was locked away for easily more than a hundred years.

Yen Sid contemplated this before answering.

"The fact the Heart still exists proves the body must be intact and hidden somewhere. Considering the magical protection around the ruins, I am certain wherever the body is hidden in not only a similarly protected ruin but is in a place where time doesn't exist preventing the body from aging."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes," Yen Sid confirmed with a nod. "Although it would take some effort, Merlin and I can create places where time has no meaning as a method of training those in the arts of magic and more if we wished. I believed he used a similar method trading you in magic didn't he."

"He did," Lelouch answered recalling that during his training he temporarily spent time in temporary realms where time doesn't exist to spend as much time training as needed. "I should rephrase that question, could someone keep such a spell going for possibly hundreds of years?"

"It would be difficult, but not impossible as long as you prepared for casting and maintaining such a spell."

"I see, so the body who owns this heart likely still exists."

"I am completely certain of that but," Yen Sid said before stopping for a moment to open the chest to examine the contents. "The heart seems to be in good condition, so I cannot imagine why it would've been removed."

"And they didn't become a Heartless?"

"If only the heart is taken by darkness yes, but if untouched like this then the body merely enters a coma-like state until they are reunited."

"Could this wielder have been a criminal?"

Yen Sid considered that possibility for a moment, "No this heart radiates a strong light, and I detect no darkness from within it."

"I see," Lelouch said before asking, "How do we find the body then?"

"I have an idea," Yen Sid answered before opening the chest.

Using his magic, the old sorcerer picked up the heart with his magic before he magically sealed the glowing golden light into a heart-shaped silver necklace with pink jewels in the center with a matching chain.

"Wear this around your neck," Yen Sid asked offering the necklace to Lelouch. "This will allow the heart within to bound with yours without actually joining with yours. Once the heart has established a strong enough connection with yours, the necklace will direct you to the body that heart belongs to."

"How long should it take?"

"Not long, but I would wait a few days before attempting a search." Yen Sid answered. "Once you find the body mere open the pendant over the body and its heart will return to it."

"I see," Lelouch said putting the necklace on causing the gem to glow faintly. "I'll be sure to keep this around my neck until then. I'll track down the owner of this heart, and hopefully, return with another Keyblade Wielder."

"Before you leave I have something from the Good Fairies for you."

Yen Sid magically summoned a briefcase on his desk for Lelouch.

"This should replace your current traveling attire, which I believe you are due for a proper replacement considering how long you have been using them."

"Heh I can see your point," Lelouch commented after glancing at his attire, which he accepted the case.

Yen Sid closed his eyes for a moment before asking, "before you go you told me the castle at the World of Departure was transformed?"

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed, "and given the nature of the defensive mechanism you told me about I didn't attempt a search of the castle."

"A wise decision, but I suppose we can assume Ventus's body is likely being kept inside the transformed castle."

"And you don't have anything that could lead us to Aqua?"

Yen Sid sighed before answering, "Regrettably I don't."

"Do you know which worlds she has been to?"

* * *

Returning to the present, Lelouch had a list of the worlds Aqua had been to. He knew it was a long shot, but Lelouch had little else to go on that could reveal Aqua's whereabouts.

His first order of business would be finding the body of the Keyblade Wielder whose heart he had in his possession.

 _Still,_ _even if I find one the fact remains we need more Keyblade Wielders_ , Lelouch noted internally.

Aside from Braig's Heartless who was still on the loose, there was Maleficent, Pete and other villains they might've brought into their so-called alliance he had heard about, were threats Lelouch needed to deal with. Even with Xehanort's Heartless gone and Braig seemingly has vanished off the map Lelouch felt uneasy, although, on the one hand, he was comfortable with the power his Keyblade granted him yet being the only active Keyblade Wielder made him a target.

 _Technically King Mickey is the only other Keyblade Wielder, but he has lately been occupied with fortifying his world from attempts to invade it._

Lelouch was aware the Cornerstone of Light protected their world from evil such as the Heartless, but in the past creatures called the Unversed who were akin to negative emotions made real. They were the only creatures able to bypass the Cornerstone of Light's power, which was enough to convince Lelouch there are loopholes around the Cornerstone of Light's protection.

 _And I suspect Mickey is fully aware of this_ , Lelouch acknowledged internally.

"May my heart be my guiding key," Lelouch muttered as he held his Keyblade forward while letting the heart within the necklace direct him closer to where the body the heart belonged to lay.

"Kupo we're approaching what seems to be an outpost of some kind, no it's more of a research outpost judging from the antennas," Mog reported.

"Let me see," Lelouch commanded as the Moogles brought up the image of an old building surrounded by a wall.

 _Did someone discover the body?_

This only deepened the mystery of the heart Lelouch had found now coupled by the revelation that someone had found the body, which just raised his concerns despite Yen Sid's assurances that as long as the heart remained, it was a sign the body was still intact.

 _I suppose there is only one way I'll learn any answers about this mystery._

"Take us down, and then hide the ship once I depart. Monitor the area and contact me if you pick up anything." Lelouch instructed as he donned his new mask before leaving the bridge.

"Roger that kupo!"

Using the teleporter aboard his ship Lelouch materialized within the research station's compound, although there was no sign of any Heartless the young man didn't want to linger any longer than necessary. He knew the Heartless was attracted to the Keyblade and carrying the heart of a second Keyblade Wielder would no doubt draw some attention.

Upon arriving Lelouch began looking around trying to determine if the base had been abandoned in a hurry or just abandoned.

 _So far it looks like this place has remained untouched for_ _a while_ _, which is more concerning._

Lelouch wondered if the body was here if the lack of a heart kept it safe from being targeted by the Heartless.

Advancing towards the building Lelouch summoned both Keyblades into his hands ready to attack anything that could make an attempt upon his life. The entrance to the building was sealed with a heavy steel door requiring a keycard to access, but it wasn't a problem. Lelouch merely aimed one of his Keyblades at the lock before using its power to unlock it causing the door to automatically open.

 _This place still has_ _power,_ _that's good to know._

Entering the facility Lelouch was mindful of closing the door behind him, so if there were Heartless lurking about the door might slow them down.

As Lelouch walked down the metallic corridor automatic lighting activated upon the sensors detecting his presence. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to feel the direction in which the heart within his pendant was attempting to direct him to, but Lelouch could feel the body of the Keyblade Wielders was close now as the necklace began glowing brighter as a confirmation.

 _Was Xehanort involved in this somehow?_

Lelouch knew that Xehanort was an apprentice of Ansem the Wise, but before that, he was a powerful Keyblade Master who had stolen the body of another to become young again. Then he seized his research, which allowed him to unleash the threat of the Heartless upon the world while corrupting Ansem's own apprentices to the side of darkness.

If this was indeed a type of research facility built far from the ruins of Radiant Garden, then it was a substantial possibility Xehanort was involved, which only increased Lelouch's concerns.

 _Yen Sid assured me this heart is_ _benevolent_ _, so I should see this through._ _Still,_ _why didn't he use the body kept here since its lack of a_ _heart_ _would've been useful to him?_

In turn, Lelouch began to wonder if maybe Ansem did find out about Xehanort's actions and might've hidden the body away so it couldn't be used, but perhaps upon securing the body and restoring its heart Lelouch would take some time to examine the facility to find any kind of documents that could provide clues.

Locating a stairwell, Lelouch descended towards the basement where he came across a heavy metal door akin to a vault door.

Glancing at the necklace around his neck Lelouch realized what he sought was behind that door.

 _I hope I don't regret this,_ Lelouch thought before he aimed the Keyblade at the door using its power to open it.

Once it was done he dismissed his Keyblades for the time being.

After standing clear of the thick metal door as it swung open, Lelouch stepped inside to examine the room beyond. It was a small laboratory with some workstations and a computer console, but in the center of the room was a transparent cylinder pod. Lelouch cautiously approached the pod before wiping away some dust to peer inside where he found something that surprised him.

 _It's a girl…_

Inside was a fifteen-year-old girl wearing a white shirt and pants with matching sandals. She had shoulder length pale white hair and a fair skin complexion. She looked unharmed, but given the how bright the pendant was glowing Lelouch had found the body the heart within belonged to.

Glancing around Lelouch found the computer controls linked to the pod, which as Lelouch suspected was a pod keeping the body in a state of stasis. After spending a few minutes studying the computer and its controls, Lelouch had deduced how to open the stasis pod.

 _This should do it…_

A mist escaped the pod as it opened allowing Lelouch to access the young girl slumbering within, which he quickly checked her pulse.

 _Even without a_ _heart,_ _she is still alive, but now…_

Lelouch removed the necklace before opening it up and releasing the heart contained within allowing it to rejoin its body.

Within moments the girl began to stir, although it was slow the body started waking up. A groan escaped her pink lips as she began to move her arms and legs, which Lelouch deduced after lying in a slumber for who knows how long her body would likely be feeling rather stiff. As she slowly opened her eyes as full consciousness returned to her, she weakly began looking around before her dark green eyes gazed upon Lelouch's mask briefly frightening her, which prompted Lelouch to remove it.

"Relax," Lelouch said upon taking off his mask, "I mean you no harm."

The girl nervously relaxed, which only prompted Lelouch to do more to reassure her that he wasn't a threat to her.

"I am here to rescue you? I found something belonged to you, so I came to return it to you."

"You are not going to experiment on me like they did?"

Now Lelouch was truly confused, because if her heart was separated from her and locked away in that ruin leaving her in a coma so could she shouldn't have been aware of what they had been doing to her.

 _Although the chest I found her heart in was strangely new compared to the rest of the ruin…yet that can't be right?_

The mystery thickened, but for Lelouch decided to investigate the computers and maybe question the girl about what she knew.

"My name is Lelouch," Lelouch offered as an introduction. "What is your name?"

"I," the girl said as she found the strength to sit up, "I don't remember my name. They kept asking and experimenting on me to find out. All I remember are four people and a key."

"I see," Lelouch said before summoning the Mark of the Sorceress Keyblade into one hand, "would the key be something like this?"

The girl was briefly surprised by the Keyblade, but soon calmed down seemingly recognized it yet she apparently couldn't understand why.

"A Keyblade," the girl said, which surprised even her wondering how she knew what it was.

 _I_ _see,_ _so_ _she has_ _amnesia_ _,_ Lelouch concluded.

It was disappointing, but it couldn't be helped. However, this meant Lelouch had potentially found another Keyblade Wielder like him, and if she could regain her memories then she would be invaluable to his cause and his efforts to defeat the Heartless and those who control them.

"Why don't we leave this place?" Lelouch said while offering his hand to her, "I can't imagine you wanted to be here right?"

The girl shook her head as she slowly stood up, although her legs were shaky from her long slumber yet she gained proper footing with Lelouch's help as he aided her until she found her balance.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes…yes, I can."

"Alright stay close and be mindful because this isn't a safe place," Lelouch said as he put his mask back on, but before leaving Lelouch attempted to access the computer for any information about the girl.

The computers had been wiped clean, so Lelouch realized he likely wouldn't find anything useful.

"Ok, if you are ready we'll leave."

"I am ready," The nameless girl replied, "I don't like being here."

"Very well follow me," Lelouch said walking ahead of her while ready to face any potential dangers on their way out.

As they neared the stairs Lelouch activated the internal communicator inside his mask, "Mog, get ready to pick me up once we are outside."

Lelouch could've teleported out, but he would end up leaving the girl behind. He would have to attune the teleporter to work with the girl so it could easily pick her up just about anywhere, so until then Lelouch would have to have the Marianne land so she could board it.

"Roger that kupo, we will be waiting for you."

The two silently made their way up the stairs, but despite having closed the door behind him when he had first entered Lelouch and the nameless girl was facing six Soldier-type artificial Heartless that had just appeared in front of them.

 _I knew this wouldn't end without me getting into a fight._

The nameless girl was scared taking cover behind Lelouch.

"Stay back I'll handle this! Cover your eyes now!" Lelouch commanded before hurling one of his Keyblades, "ROYAL FLASH!"

Unleashing a limit break at the offset of the battle as the blinding light burned the Heartless while blinding them at the same time. Lelouch was quick to follow up his initial attack with one of his preferred spells Thundaga to electrocute the stunned Heartless. The Heartless that didn't die after those attacks were cut down by Lelouch's Keyblades, which didn't last long.

Yet Lelouch knew more would be attacking very soon, which only reinforced the fact they had to escape.

"Stay close and get ready to run," Lelouch warmed knowing there would be more Heartless ahead, so he contacted the Moogles aboard his ship. "Mog, what is the situation outside?"

"Heartless are beginning to appear outside the building. We are tracking two dozen so far."

Lelouch quickly formulated a plan, "Mog I want you to attack the Heartless with the ship while clearing away a landing zone."

"But won't we hit you kupo?"

"I'll stay in the building until the attack is over."

"Ok," Mog replied before ending communications.

"What's wrong?"

Lelouch glanced over her shoulder at the girl, "we have more Heartless outside. My ship will launch an attack to clear them out. Once they land, we're going to make a run for it. Are you able to run alright?"

"I think so..."

"Alright," Lelouch said before hearing the sound of the Marianne's engines approaching them.

The building shook as the Marianne launched an attack as it flew over destroying the area surrounding the research outpost. The building they were in was unharmed, but aside from shaking the lights flickered on and off. The girl was frightened, and she grabbed Lelouch's arm to calm herself. Once it was over Lelouch listened as the Marianne came back around before hearing it land outside the outpost.

"Ok, are you ready?"

The girl nodded nervously.

"Stay close to me."

Lelouch opened the door before he and the girl began hurrying to the Marianne. It had landed just beyond the now ruined walls of the outpost. Its size prevented it from landing any closer, but it was the best location possible for the ship.

 _It's still a distance away, but we can make it._

Lelouch made sure the girl was behind him as they hurried across, but upon seeing Shadow and Large Body types beginning to appear. Realizing the Heartless would be upon them before they could reach the ship Lelouch used his Keyblade to perform a quick summoning spell.

He had learned summoning magic under the tutelage of the Fairy Godmother enabling Lelouch to summon powerful spirits to fight by his side briefly. The summons are aware of the reason their summoner called them, so they were useful for emergency situations.

"Come forth, Shiva!"

Snow began falling as a single icicle erupted from the ground containing a human woman with pale blue skin, purple eyes, long white hair with pointed elfin eras. She wore frost-like clothing which seemed to be part of her, but following her appearance, she shattered the ice she was encased in before gathering magical energy into her hands.

Hurling the collected energy Shiva flash froze the area in front of as part of her Diamond Dust attack.

The Heartless were stopped in their tracks, but the threat they represented wasn't over yet. There were more Heartless in the area and more likely to arrive if they hadn't already. The sooner they could leave the better, and Lelouch felt the Heartless weren't the only threat he could be facing.

Four Soldier type Heartless appeared ahead of them accompanied by four Shadows attempting to bar their path, but Lelouch hurled one Keyblade before empowering the second Keyblade with magic in preparation for a spell to clear their way. Two of the four Shadow Heartless were cut down by the thrown Keyblade before it reappeared in its wielder hands, but while the initial attack caused the others near them to scatter instinctively, Lelouch unleashed a mighty storm of lightning upon them killing the weaker Heartless while leaving, the stronger ones stunned.

Until Lelouch cut them down in passing before he and the girl continued running for the ship.

 _Shiva is holding some of them off, but it feels like more are beginning to appear now,_ Lelouch thought as he looked over his shoulder to make sure the girl was still following.

However as another group of Heartless, this time a pair of Defenders barred their path, a Wyvern type swooped down towards the girl while Lelouch was attacking the Defenders intending to finish them quickly. Using a Reflega spell around himself the attacks of the Defenders, as they tried to smash Lelouch with their living shields caused the damage to be rebounded against them before Lelouch countered the attack with a Zero Graviga to cause the Heartless to float into the air. Then Lelouch finished them with a Blizzaga spell, freezing them solid after they were left wide open thanks to the Zero Graviga spell.

It was then Lelouch noticed the girl was about to be attacked by the flying Heartless.

"LOOK OUT!" Lelouch cried as he turned to attack the Heartless, but he feared he wasn't going to be able to act in time.

The girl turned and realized the danger, but fear froze her in place as she raised her hands in a vain effort to protect herself, but…

*WHAM!*

The Heartless was suddenly repelled as if it had collided into an invisible wall, but Lelouch saw her hands glowing.

In that one instant, the girl summoned a Keyblade of her own into her hands deflecting the attacking while it released a shockwave that threw the Heartless back. Lelouch was surprised as he took in the Keyblade's appearance. The weapon was colorful with various pastel tones, especially the weapon's shaft consisting of twisting pink, yellow and then blue which burst into clouds forming the teeth of the Keyblade. In the center of the Keyblade's teeth was a pink heart-like emblem trimmed with gold, and at the center of the weapon where the shaft connects with the handle was the face of a gold fox with teal eyes set atop an intricate gold and pink etching.

The long golden handle of the Keyblade was surrounded by long, cloud or wave-shaped segments shifting from yellow to blue on the top and separate blue pieces by the pommel. Connected to the end of the pommel was a chain, its coloring matching the rest of the weapon, with a yellow and pink token possessing a blue eye, with a slit-like pupil, in the center.

"A Key," the girl muttered surprised by the fact she had summoned the weapon just as Lelouch was.

"Come on we can think about it later," Lelouch said putting a hand on her shoulder after throwing one of his Keyblades to slice the repelled Wyvern in two before it could recover.

"Right," the girl replied as she and Lelouch assumed running for the ship.

Thankfully as they approached the Moogles were already using Particle Beam Rifles to fend off the Heartless as Lelouch, and the girl hurried up the boarding ramp. The Heartless were closing in, especially after Shiva's time had expired, but once they were aboard Lelouch hit the switch to close the ramp.

"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Lelouch shouted.

The Marianne lifted off before ascending into the air quickly achieving escape velocity, but as they hurried away from the Heartless infested world, Lelouch helped the tired and confused girl to one of the available crew cabins so she could rest.

"I have an unused bunk in one of the cabins if you want to rest."

"Thank you, but I am truly grateful you took me away from that place. I don't know how long I spent in their cage always using me for experiments," the nameless girl said with a smile of gratitude.

"Not at all, but I am impressed you summoned a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade," the girl said looking at the weapon she had summoned before something came to mind, "Ava."

"Huh?!"

"My name…my name is Ava."

"Did you remember something?"

"Only my name I think," Ava said clearly confused yet she seemed confident she had recalled her name.

"I suppose it's a start."

As Lelouch led Ava to the cabin, his mind was processing everything that had happened, but what confused him was how Xehonart and his followers discovered Ava's body and yet while she remembers everything they had gone to her.

 _Her heart was locked away in a place that had_ _apparently_ _been built well before any of them should've been born,_ Lelouch thought while trying to unravel one mystery.

That aside Yen Sid had been correct that the heart he found did belong to a Keyblade Wielder, but if what he said about the body rendered comatose upon having its heart removed then who removed it from her and how could've have hidden it in such an old ruin.

 _If_ _Xehanort_ _was_ _genuinely_ _interested in using a Keyblade's body as a_ _host,_ _I doubt he would've been picky about the gender, so why?_

There was a mystery surrounding Ava, but one that will require time and more information to solve.

 _At least I found another who can wield the Keyblade like me, but two won't be enough for the battle ahead._

First Lelouch would return to Yen Sid and report his findings, and then Lelouch could plan his next move.

* * *

A/N: Yes, if the fox motif I added in the chamber of the final chapter of the prelude where her heart was kept wasn't enough of a give away the Keyblade Wielder who Lelouch has found and restored her heart to is Ava from Kingdom Hearts X(chi)/Black Cover.

Suffering from some severe memory loss though.

I was also inspired to go this route through the Secret Reports mentioned in the latest Kingdom Hearts game, which I suspect might be her. But I did run into a pickle of deciding on a look for her without her mask. I did some asking around for their opinions, and I ultimately settled on a mix of some of their suggestions. I decided on white hair, which would serve as a sign of the experiments done to her which robbed her hair of its original color.

While I am contemplating pairing Ava and Lelouch together I am also considering Yuffie and Xion as possibilities, although Ava and Yuffie have more opportunities than Xion through but I am just not going to worry about pairings since nothing romantic is likely to happen until Lelouch is seventeen or eighteen so plenty of time.

Anyway aside from that Monokuma from Danganronpa is an active villain in this story, but who is control him? It's not an OC I can assure you, but of course it could always be an A.I. too, but regardless the evil bear is assembling a crew of villains, and that cannot be a good sign. He has already removed a competitor so his leadership wouldn't be questioned using a very familiar method.

Not to mention the Heartless of Braig and Maleficent are still enemies who are out there too, but next chapter as Lelouch is heading back to Yen Sid's tower to introduce the Keyblade Wielder he has found another Keyblade Wielder shall be awakening next chapter.

Thank you for reading and I thank you in advance for your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Chain of Memories

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorites the story its very much appreciated.

I should've probably mentioned it in the last chapter, but this happens two years before events of Kingdom Hearts one. Part of the reason I am doing it this way is to allow for more time to fresh out Lelouch, Ava, and other characters/worlds before I bring in Sora, Riku and Kairi to give the main character of Kingdom Hearts the proper screen time and role he deserves.

But he'll be in a good position to get help from Lelouch and others in mastering that Keyblade a lot faster while adding in some other complications into the mix too.

Anyway, without further delay let's get on with it because this chapter introduces the first anime character besides Lelouch who will wield a Keyblade.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chain of Memories**

 _Huh!?_

There was darkness all around her, but even as she fell deeper, the young woman didn't panic.

 _Why do I feel ok about this?_

A likely explanation was that her body instinctively knew it wasn't in danger, a fact that was confirmed when she saw a glowing platform come into view. As she drew closer, her descent slowed until finally, she came to a soft landing by calmly playing both feet on the platform.

Confused about where she was the young woman began looking around.

 _How did I get here?_

"Welcome," a voice spoke, "do not be afraid this place is your inner world within your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes," the voice answered, but the young woman couldn't deduce its origin.

Even more confusing was the voice was identical to her own.

"We have little time, but you are here because you know something is wrong."

"Something is wrong," the young woman said certain, but somehow for reasons, she couldn't understand she knew they were correct.

"Your heart must grow stronger to not only break free but for the road ahead."

 _Huh!?_

* * *

Suddenly the dream ended and the young woman opened her pale pink eyes to a familiar ceiling. She stared blankly at the cream-colored ceiling to turn her head to gaze at her at her alarm clock, it was Shovel Knight striking a heroic pose while his signature weapon was hitting a bell.

With a groan, Chiaki Nanami reached out to shut it off.

"Still sleepy," Chiaki muttered before sitting up and wiping bangs of her light pink hair away from her eyes.

Even so, Chiaki couldn't stay in bed.

After getting dressed followed after breakfast, her standard attire consisted of a tan school uniform with a red ribbon bow, a matching skirt, black thigh socks, and a cream hoodie. With her pink cat-themed backpack she hurried out the door.

 _Let's see..._

Chiaki opened her Holo, a watch that effectively acted as a highly advanced smartphone with a holographic display and interface, to see what was coming up for class today.

She was mindful of her surroundings thankfully, but it was easy to be distracted by her Holo.

Mainly since it carried two hundred portable games upon it which was befitting for a student of Hope's Peak Academy dubbed the Ultimate Gamer.

Hope's Peak Academy, a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school with boarding facilities which accepted the very best students who were scouted by the academy itself. Those selected were given the title "Ultimate" along with whatever field they specialized in with classes focused on developing said talent.

Those who graduated were guaranteed success in life by obtaining not only high positions in professional fields some even became famed pioneers who furthered their own fields. That being said, it was no exaggeration Hope's Peak Academy was the most exceptional school in the country if not the world.

Everyone tried to get noticed by the academy in the hopes of being invited, but those who couldn't make the cut enrolled in the Reserve Course instead. If you could afford the considerable tuition fees then supposedly you would have a chance of being recognized for the main course.

It was a virtually non-existence chance.

"Chiaki," a young man around her age called out as she neared the main gate.

He wore the male version of the Hope's Peak Academy uniform consisting of a brown suit with a red tie and black shoes. The teenager possessed a pale complexion with gray eyes and short, almost shoulder-length, light blue hair.

"Good morning Tatsumi," Chiaki greeted.

Tatsumi Ashada, the Ultimate Polymath, approached the Ultimate Gamer with a friendly smile and presently tinkering with something in his hands.

"What are you tinkering with this time?" Chiaki asked while tilting her head to one side.

"Oh this," Tatsumi replied before holding it up, "this is my Favor Tester 5000. When using it you this device can simulate your mind in a way to make you experience five thousand different pasty favors without eating anything."

The young woman was both impressed and worried at the same time, which made her question.

 _Is that even safe let alone legal?_

Still, Chiaki shouldn't be surprised since Tatsumi had a reputation for being a brilliant inventor, but sometimes he tended to go overboard in his projects. In fact, although she wasn't present at the time, Tatsumi became infamous for a particular event while inventing something on the first day when their new homeroom teacher began working at Hope's Peak Academy.

What she knew was told to Chiaki by her classmates who had been present.

* * *

It was some time after the students of Class 77 began attending Hope's Peak Academy, but due to specific problems, his alcoholism being the prime reason, with their regular teacher Koichi Kizakura unable to function properly to teach the class a new teacher was assigned to take his place.

Chisa Yukizome, the former Ultimate Housekeeper, a graduate of Hope's Peak Academy applied to become a teacher. She was a young woman with long orange hair and green eyes dressed in a light blue suit with a skirt, minus a tie with a pink apron on.

"Ok, so the Science Lab should be right down the hall? I don't think this one will play hard to get would he?" Chisa replied with a very cheerful smile.

Upset and troubled by most of her students not even bothering to attend class Chisa took it upon herself to round up her students while dragging along those few students who did arrive for class. Only one of them was very interested in doing so while others just went along with it or were "coerced" into coming along.

"Nah the guy spends all of his time in the science lab tinkering with something," Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu answered with both hands in his pockets.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza, wore black pants, a white dress shirt with a tan vest possessing short blonde hair and yellow eyes with permanent blush marks on his cheeks mixed with freckles.

"Seriously who cares what the guy does?"

That remark came from probably one of the more mean-spirited members of Class 77. Her name was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, wearing an orange floral-pattern kimono with long blonde hair tied into a single ponytail with yellow eyes and a fair skin complexion. She was also the shortest among her classmates during her first year as well.

"Well, he is a very productive person," Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, commented acting as the more mature member of their class.

Mahiru was a young woman with short red hair and gray eyes, like Chiaki, wore the same uniform as she did minus the hoodie.

Also accompanying them was Mikan Tsumiki the Ultimate Nurse, a young woman with choppy and uneven purple hair and grayish purple eyes while she wore bandages on her right leg, and her arm. Walking next to her was the most energetic of her class, Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess. A foreign exchange student with long blonde hair, and green eyes who looked just like a princess you would expect from a Fairy Tale.

Lastly following them was the tallest member of their class with a heavy muscular frame to match his imposing size. He is Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager, with black hair wearing blue sweatpants and a matching jacket with a white shirt under it since the school uniforms Hope's Peak had didn't fit him.

"Oh I am sure then Tatsumi will tag along with us just fine. Besides he probably isn't working on anything dangerous," Chisa said as they approached the door to the Science Lab.

Yet as soon as Chisa finished that sentence, an explosion shook the entire floor followed by a giant fireball erupting from the Science Lab, which blew the steel door off its hinges.

After the fireball died down everyone was in a state of shock while Chisa her face had turned white.

"I CAN'T HAVE CASUALTIES ON MY FIRST DAY," Chisa shouted in a panic before running into the science lab, but she had to wave the away the smoke. "Please somebody be alive!"

Once the smoke was shooed away, Chisa found Tatsumi on the ground, who was remarkably unharmed despite the fireball. Chisa knelt down before she picked up the young man before using a free hand to check his pulse.

"Oh, thank goodness he is still alive."

Mikan joined her a few moments later, but unlike Chisa, while she was worried for Tatsumi's well being, she was baffled he had survived such an explosion unharmed.

"How come he hasn't suffered any physical injuries like third-degree burns from such an explosion?"

"I am just glad he's unharmed because I don't think a student harmed in an explosion wouldn't be good for my first day," Chisa answered with a sigh of relief.

"But," Mikan tried to say, but Tatsumi began coughing.

"Well, that didn't work out…maybe I should change the recipe," Tatsumi muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Chisa asked, which caused Tatsumi to realize he was being held by someone.

"Uh," the young man asked understandably confused, "I am fine but why are you holding me?"

"You idiot, you were caught in a fucking explosion so how are you still ALIVE?!" Hiyoko snapped, annoyed and clearly angry with Tatsumi.

"I guess I am just lucky," Tatsumi answered, but before Hiyoko could offer a retort, Tatsumi offered a tray of fluffy muffins with fruit on top.

Hiyoko was about to snap, but the alluring aroma of the muffins caused her pause but was clearly attempted by muffins despite her efforts to resist them.

"I made them myself, I replicated the fruit too."

Soon enough Hiyoko gave into temptation and devoured a muffin, and she was joined by Chisa and the others after that.

* * *

 _I am a tad curious how he survived that fireball_ , Chiaki thought while her mind returned to the present.

"So do you know if Chisa is planning something special?" Tatsumi asked her.

"I am not sure, and if she was, she didn't say anything to me," Chiaki Nanami answered before she and Tatsumi entered Hope's Peak Academy together.

* * *

Meanwhile passing through a warp portal the Marianne was on a direct course to Yen Sid's tower, but while the Moogles were piloting the ship, Lelouch was with Ava as the two have been having a long discussion together.

Over a game of chess between the two.

It was by accident when Ava came to his cabin to thank him for rescuing him, which Lelouch accepted since he had wanted to talk to her. Lelouch didn't attempt to press her for information after their escape, reasoning she would be tried from the ordeal because Lelouch feared if he pushed too hard she would be less willing to cooperate with him.

 _I need her to trust me especially if I want her to fight with me_ , Lelouch noted internally.

Upon seeing the chess board, Ava was curious, and Lelouch indulged her, although he was playing seriously Lelouch was surprised when Ava proved naturally adept at the game. So much so that Lelouch found him both enjoying the game from the sudden difficulty spike and the fact this revealed something interesting about Ava.

Despite her amnesia, it was clear her ability to problem solve, and her overall intellect seemed to be intact, which was impressive all things considered.

 _Yet if she is capable of matching me at chess like this then what kind of Keyblade Wielder was she?_

Throughout their game, Lelouch explained to Ava events that led to her discovering where her body had been hidden upon finding her heart, which its discovery by Lelouch in a very unexpected location had sparked the search for her in the first place.

"You play like someone who has played this game before?"

"Huh?" Ava seemed confused, but seeing that she had the advantage, she couldn't help but acknowledge that it was true. "I guess so, but I am as surprised as you are."

"I understand, which probably means doing things like this might help you recover your memories. You remembered your name when you summoned your Keyblade?"

Ava pondered it for a moment before answering with a nod.

"Perhaps traveling around and learning to use your Keyblade could help you recall more." Lelouch suggested before inquiring, "if I may ask what do you remember?"

The young girl's expression saddened at the mention, although she hesitated Ava answered.

"Not much, beyond waking in a dark cell one day. The only visitors I had were two boys who would visit me from time to time."

Lelouch was curious asking, "two boys?"

"I know they weren't captives like me because they told me so themselves."

"I see, but I assume they couldn't free you through."

Ava nodded, "they wanted to, but they couldn't. I knew their names, Lea and Isa."

"Lea and Isa huh," Lelouch said making a mental note of those names.

"Sometime later I remember someone entering my cell. Whoever it was didn't have the same hair as this Xehanort you mentioned, but after that, I remember nothing until I woke up and saw you."

"Interesting, so someone else hid you," Lelouch said as he was left processing this information which still left one question. "But why go so far and remove your heart? Then hide it in an ancient ruin?"

"I am as confused as you are," Ava admitted.

Lelouch took a deep breath, "I understand, but maybe Yen Sid could help us shed some light on this mystery, which you can decide to what do from there?"

"Me?"

"If you want you could travel with me. Who knows we might come across someone who knows you, but of course we could run into the only member of Xehanort's cohorts to be around. Otherwise, I could take you back to Traverse Town where you can stay with the refuges." Lelouch offered while warning her of the potential dangers of staying with him could bring.

Ava was quiet as she was debating internally, but it didn't last long until…

"I'll visit this Yen Sid with you then I'll decide from there if that is fine."

"It's fine, and by the way?"

Lelouch moved a black piece close to her king.

"Check!"

Ava was surprised she had been carelessly playing because she had been focused on her discussion with Lelouch.

"Did…did you just pull a fast one on me?"

"You weren't paying attention," Lelouch replied with a shrug, "but can you recover?"

Ava was amused and annoyed at the same time because she was by far having the best day that she could remember that didn't involve being experimented upon.

"I'll surprise you I am sure."

"I hope so," Lelouch with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the day drew to a close Chiaki Nanami was heading home for the day after she had spent the rest of her afternoon by the water fountain in a park near the school. She had been coming to this spot for over a year waiting for a friend dear to her to come, but for more than a year, there had been no sign of him.

 _Hajime where are you?_

Hajime Hinata, unlike the other students of Hope's Peak Academy, was a member of the Reserve Course. The Reserve Course was made up of ordinary students who wanted to enroll at Hope's Peak Academy but lacked talent that could help them qualify so they enrolled at the school preparatory school for average students yet they must pay very high tuition. Of course, it was claimed if a student did show talent then they would be allowed to be enrolled as an Ultimate Student if they qualify.

They had met during Chiaki's first year at Hope's Peak Academy by literally bumping into him while occupied with a game.

She might've kept walking that day upon realizing her mistake, but when Hajime recognized her game by its music things drastically changed allowing Chiaki to make her first friend, which was right before she met her homeroom teacher Chisa. They met together every day after school typically playing games together on their portables or even going to the arcade together, but suddenly without warning one day Hajime vanished.

 _Miss Yukizome says your fine, but are you?_

Chiaki had asked around and knowing that her homeroom teacher was sent away to teach at the Reserve Course for a time because of an incident involving one of her students that saw the gym destroyed during a public event. Chiaki was hopeful she would've had more information on what happened, but she seemingly didn't…or was she hiding something?

 _No,_ _she wouldn't hide anything like that,_ Chiaki thought while quickly dismissing that idea.

Yet…in that moment a memory flashed into her mind of a young man around her age wearing a black suit with a tie and long black hair that stretched to the floor with intimating red eyes.

 _Huh? Was that Hajime…no…it…wait, but…_

Chiaki felt suddenly confused as if something buried in her mind was trying to unbury itself, but before her confusion could continue Tatsumi appeared.

"Hey, Chiaki are you alright?"

"Oh Tatsumi," Chiaki said surprised by his appearance which shook her from her thoughts.

"Still waiting for Hajime aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Tatsumi was saddened by this, but he was the only member of her class who knew about her friendship with Hajime having bumped into them once while walking past the arcade.

"Well don't stay out too late," Tatsumi said knowing he couldn't persuade her from continuing to wait for him because he had tried in the past.

"See you tomorrow then."

"See ya," Tatsumi replied before walking away.

As he neared the entrance to the park well out of sight and earshot of Chiaki a puff of white smoke appeared beside him. A small cat-like, anthropomorphic creature materialized who looked more akin to a stuffed animal especially with its tiny blue eyes, grey fur with black stripes; for attire, it had a white cape wearing a pink coin purse around its neck with a white star imprinted upon it.

"You know as your strength with the Keyblade grows so does her memories, heart and the memories within are more intertwined than something," the small creature warned.

"I know," Tatsumi replied sadly, "but sealing away her memories would've robbed her of her ability to wield the Keyblade. Even if I did, there is still a high risk she would've been used by my father and Xehanort for their plans."

"Isn't that why you have manipulated this world to have her friend Peko teach her how to fight with the Keyblade while you assigned Gundham and Sonia as black magic and white magic teachers?"

Tatsumi nodded, "Yes and she has made incredible progress, but one thing I still don't understand is…how did she gain the ability to wield the Keyblade?"

The small creature shrugged its shoulders, "your guess is as good as mines."

Tatsumi Ashada was more than he appeared, although it was true he did attend Class 77 of Hope's Peak Academy due to his father's connections and the fact he was a very gifted genius with a wide range of scientific fields which was thanks to his mother.

Yet the reality of the situation was…he didn't originate from their world.

His father believed his enrollment in a school like Hope's Peak would be beneficial, and it would teach him humility and not to be so dependent on the various advances of his homeworld. Even his father taught him magic and how to wield his own Keyblade, which Tatsumi summoned as he reflected on everything that led to this point.

"I know how I got mines," Tatsumi said as his Keyblade materialized in his hand.

Seemingly contrary to his actual nature, but maybe a reflection of his family tree on his mother's side the Keyblade Tatsumi wielded possessed two feathered black wings forming the handle guards while a blue eye, with a black slit pupil, was in the center of the hilt above the handle. Surrounding the eye was a black gear while dangling from the end of the pommel was a black chain with a black stopwatch-like token within a gear. The red and black melded shaft of the weapon was shaped akin to a long hourglass while providing a reddish-neon like glow. The top of the blade was similar to a clock, which its short and long hand helped form the teeth of the weapon, built upon a gear while spikes in a web-like pattern form the teeth of the Keyblade.

Tatsumi's Keyblade was called Ascendant of Time.

"Anyway I have to meet with him right now, so I'll Chiaki in your hands Chirithy. If she regains her memories, she must be ready to prove to me Chiaki can stand on her own if she wants to leave."

"Do you have to?"

"I," Tatsumi said as a tear began to run down his face, "I don't want to given how she might react once she remembers everything. But knowing what my father and Xehanort are planning she'll have to be strong for what lies ahead and the goal she'll likely aim for."

"Don't punish yourself too much Tatsumi, you did everything you could given the situation," Chirithy offered.

"I hope she'll feel the same."

Tatsumi walked away heading towards Hope's Peak Academy while Chirithy silently observed his departure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiaki sat alone waiting for Hajime, but after beating the game, she was playing she put it down before reaching out with one hand. Her own Keyblade, Key of Sunrise, materialized in a burst of white light. It was simple in appearance as a sign of the still needed growth for Chiaki as a wielder.

Her Keyblade possess a black handle guard with a gold handle and chain, which a token bearing the crest of Hope's Peak Academy dangled. The shaft was gold as well, but the teeth of the weapon was shaped upon the kanji for hope.

 _I remember that I always had this when I came to Hope's Peak Academy, but then why_ _can_ _I not remember how I received it?_

Chiaki's mind continued to struggle with the memories she now with those that been buried, which was struggling to resurface.

* * *

The following morning the Marianne had arrived at the tower of Yen Sid. As they disembarked, Ava was left looking up at awe at the tower before her, which itself was standing upon an island of rock floating in the middle of a star-filled space which was likely linked to the realms in-between realms.

"And just what kind of person is this Yen Sid," Ava asked.

"He used to be a Keyblade Master until he retired years ago, but now he is just a powerful sorcerer who lives in a mystical power," Lelouch answered with an amused smile.

Ava looked at him with a perplexed expression uncertain if he was joking or poking fun at her.

"I am not making fun of you," Lelouch said suddenly surprising Ava. "What your expression told me what you were thinking."

She was stunned he had read her so easily, but then again Ava had made no effort to hide her feelings about his comment.

Once inside the two ascended the stairs until they reached the loft where Yen Sid resides. Upon the door opening as they approached, which Lelouch knew was due to Yen Sid being fully aware of their presence, so he used his magic to open the door for the two instead of having them knock and wait.

"Come in Lelouch," Yen Sid greeted, "I take it you were successful?"

The sorcerer was standing at a window with his back turned to them, but moments later Yen Sid turned around to face them.

"I was," Lelouch said before gesturing to Ava before introducing her. "This is Ava, and Ava this is Master Yen Sid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady," Yen Sid greeted with a polite bow.

"Thank you."

"I found her in the least likely place imaginable," Lelouch began, "Radiant Garden."

Yen Sid was surprised by this revelation, "I am glad to see you are well. That world has become dangerous since the Heartless overran it years ago, but where did you find her?"

"Well," Lelouch said as he began retelling events surrounding Ava's discovery.

Throughout his retelling, Lelouch and Ava moved to a pair of chairs in front of his desk while Yen Sid sat in his chair behind it, but once Lelouch was done the former Keyblade Master contemplated the information Lelouch had given him.

"I see, I'll contact Mickey later and see if he might've heard something during his talks with Ansem the Wise," Yen Sid said before turning to Ava. "Now young lady do you have any plans at present?"

"I am honestly not sure," Ava said sadly before extending one hand to summon her Keyblade, "beyond this and my name I know nothing about myself. I can't remember if I even have a home or a family to return to. All I knew was the darkness of that cell and the experiments they would perform on me until he saved me."

Lelouch exchanged glances with Ava as she looked at him before the latter dismissed her Keyblade.

"Yet you didn't remember your name until you had summoned your Keyblade, which I wonder if the brief connection it shared with Lelouch's heart while searching for you might've been a factor," Yen Sid before putting one hand on his chin as a sign of contemplation.

Ava seemed uncertain before asking, "if I may could I just remain with Lelouch?"

"Me?" Lelouch asked although he knew what the likely reason was.

"I never remembered my own name until after I woke, and I owe him for saving me. If staying with a Keyblade Wielder helps me regain my lost memories than all the more reason I wish to stay with him."

"Perhaps we could run into someone who might recognize you. Didn't you tell me the only thing you remembered was four friends and a key, which we can assume is a Keyblade, who could be out there somewhere?" Lelouch suggested, mainly since his goal was to find other Keyblade Wielders.

"I suppose that's true, but I wouldn't know where to start looking."

Yen Sid sat quietly observing the scene before asking, "Lelouch why don't you take Ava with you on your search for Aqua? Perhaps you two could find some leads along the way to aid in the search for Ava's friends."

"I don't see any reason to say no to that, but ok."

"However," Yen Sid quickly added, "along the way why don't you teach her or rather help her learn to wield her Keyblade again. Perhaps it could help in restoring more of her memory, which you can consider your Mark of Mastery Exam."

Lelouch was surprised by this turn of events, "Mark of Mastery…are you sure?"

"Yes, …it believe it's time for you to accept the title of Keyblade Master, so as your Mark of Mastery is to train Ava and help her regain the full use of her Keyblade."

"Then I accept," Lelouch replied with a determined expression.

"Very well, but before you go, I would suggest that Ava visit the Three Good Fairies for a change of wardrobe for more suitable traveling attire."

Ava looked down remembering she was still dressed in the old clothing she was given as a test subject.

"I guess that is true," Ava said feeling slightly embarrassed holding her hands together in front of her while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"While don't you take Ava to meet them, Lelouch?"

"Sure," Lelouch offered before offering to Ava to follow him with a hand gesture.

"Anything I should know about before I meet these fairies?" Ava asked sounding nervous at meeting real fairies.

"Don't worry they are the kindest trio you'll meet, but if there is one problem I have with them is that they tend to fight over whenever it comes to making something trying to include their personal preference over the other's," Lelouch answered. "Just be firm and gentle with them otherwise you might be caught in the center of an argument for hours."

Lelouch led Ava through another door in the corner of Master Yen Sid's loft to a smaller room with drawers and armoire and a large mirror. The former prince opened and the door for Ava allowing her to walk in so she and the fairies could be alone.

"Hello dear," a voice said before Ava saw three lights, one red, blue and green descend from above before they transformed into three identically dressed older women with the differences between them being the color of their attire, faces, and hair. Over their attire was that of a matching dress, a conical hat, and a cape matching their respective color.

"I am Flora," the fairy dressed in red with graying hair and blue eyes said.

"My name is Fauna," the fairy dressed in green said who looked similar to Flora save for being slightly taller, "and this is Merryweather."

Merryweather was the shortest and youngest of the trio with black hair and blue eyes but dressed in blue.

"If you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" Merryweather greeted while reading her magic wand.

"I'll do the designing," Fauna said clearly eager to get to work.

"Now now dears let's be considerate of the young lady here," Flora said trying to calm her overeager sisters. "We overheard everything young dear, and we'll take of you."

"Thank you very much," Ava replied as she felt her uneasy beginning to vanish.

"You know how about blue?"

Merryweather turned Ava's outfit blue, but Fauna had another idea.

"No, no, how about green?"

Ava's outfit turned green, but before she could protest Flora intervened.

"That isn't right, so how about pink?"

The outfit turned pink with a wave of Flora's wand.

"Actually I," Ava said trying to interject, but she was drowned out by the squabbling of the three fairies who began changing Ava's outfit from green, to blue and then to pink over and over again.

Ava was in for a long day.

* * *

Around the same time, in another corner of the cosmos, Tatsumi was walking down a flight of metallic stairs while lights built into the walls above illuminated the way for him. He made his way to an observation deck where reinforced windows provided a breathtaking view of the outside. Beyond the windows was a red planet, but a large portion of the planet's surface was gone. There was a considerable wound upon the planet itself that left its molten core exposed to the vacuum of space while fragments of the world's crust circled the planet.

The planet Diode was once home to a colony consisting of the most brilliant of scientists across the galaxy, but at the same time these men whose willingness to conduct very questionable experiments without restraint made even the most power-hungry of kingdoms and militaristic governments want nothing to do with them deeming them far too dangerous even for them.

These scientists were pleased with their exiled to the farthest corner of the galaxy because it allowed them to do as they pleased without any supervision or restraint.

Their hubris would be their downfall and the massive scar upon Diode would serve as a dangerous reminder of the dangers of what happens if science and progress were pursued without morality and caution to restrain them.

Sitting on a chair in the observation room, having been fascinated by the aftermath of events that had forever scared the surface of Diode was a young man, roughly twenty years in age, with long black hair that hung close to the floor yet it was mostly held within the black cloak he wore with silver drawstrings. His pale skin and red eyes made him easily recognizable coupled with his abnormally long hair which was because the man didn't care much for his own appearance.

Aware of Tatsumi's approach the young man didn't turn to face him, but he did speak while still reading the old tome he held in his hands.

"Chiaki Nanami's memories are returning aren't they?"

"I am afraid so, nothing short of sealing away her memories completely will stop it now. It's only a matter of time before she recognizes the virtual world she has been transported into," Tatsumi reported sadly.

"I'll test her as we have planned, but what do you intend to do Izuru Kamukura?"

In a familiar telling of the story of Diode the story of Izuru Kamakura could be as similar, but seemingly with less destructive results…not directly at least.

Very few people knew about this, but Hope's Peak Academy was researching the talents of Ultimate Students as well as cultivating their talents. This was part of the intended purpose to create someone worthy of the title Ultimate Hope, who much like the original founder of Hope's Peak Academy was a genius talented in many fields. Unable to find someone worthy of such a title the Steering Committee, the real power behind the academy and their financial supporters, spearheaded the project and when as far as establishing the Reserve Course to provide the much-needed funding and to find a potential test subject.

To take an ordinary talentless student and turn him or her into Ultimate Talent personified.

Tatsumi had some knowledge of the project's existence due to his father having heard about it, and it was part of the reason he had been sent to Hope's Peak Academy to silently observe it from afar for him, but along the way he genuinely befriended and became close to his fellow students of the 77th Class.

 _I had no idea Chiaki knew_ _Hajime_ _Hinata, the one they chose for the project._

Tatsumi was unaware of Hajime and Chiaki's relationship as friends as did her classmates although he did know the boy they chose was Hajime. Tragically they didn't warn him that the transformation would completely destroy his personality as they infused him with every talent they had researched extensively while Hajime Hinata was no more and their Ultimate Hope was born in his place as an emotionless engine of logic.

 _They made a clockwork god, but he was_ _raw_ _talent,_ _and_ _his Ultimate-level analytical abilities left him disinterested and bored with the world, although with Hajime's personality gone they had hoped he would be someone the committee could control._

Tragically they were wrong because his disinterested and bored personality left him open to be manipulated by someone who could offer him unpredictability to find something interesting. Unpredictably through despair and chaos, provided by another student of Hope's Peak Academy who used the existence of Izuru Kamukura that would plunge the world into self-destructive anarchy while Izuru was blamed for the incident and what came after.

 _And Chiaki nearly died at her hands, but_ _at_ _that moment I think something_ _of_ _Hajime did survive._

His fellow classmates became victims of the resulting Tragedy, but Chiaki was nearly killed at the mastermind's hands, and she would've died if not for his intervention and that of Izuru who assisted him in saving Chiaki's life.

Yet as she lay dying she summoned the Keyblade, which Tatsumi thought it was out of the desperate struggle to survive and save her friends.

Tatsumi alone escaped the fate that befell the rest of their classmates, and because of his father, he was prevented from helping them. Thankfully he didn't know about Tatsumi saving Chiaki's life, and fearing she would become a pawn in his father and Xehanort's plans hid her away within an artificial world existing within a Datascape. Tatsumi created using a prototype of a particular program, but instead of a virtual world Tatsumi went further and created a complete nigh-perfect recreation of Hope's Peak Academy.

However, the city itself Tatsumi shaped after a world he had spent his middle school days on and used it as a means to teach and introduce Chiaki to the advanced technology she would likely have to make use of if she ever got out.

Unlike the program in question where a user would rest within a pod and their minds projected into the program, Tatsumi digitized Chiaki's mind and body completely inserting her into the simulated world while she and Tatsumi could freely enter the simulated world and the free world. Chiaki could leave if she could find the exit.

It worked, and Chiaki's memories of her near death and the tragic events surrounding it were suppressed to the darkest recesses of her mind, although the program was designed to rewrite memories and replace traumatic ones with new ones Tatsumi knew it would deprive her of the Keyblade.

But there was another reason for it, and another reason why he designed the world the way he did even if he could've easily fashioned it into a perfect world for Chiaki.

In the time Hajime or rather Izuru had spent some time with Tatsumi while he would on occasion return to his world to observe the chaos caused by the Tragedy that was unleashed. To aid him Tatsumi provided a black cloak that could protect him whenever he used a Corridor of Darkness for quicker travel between Tatsumi's personal space station and his planet.

Tatsumi was concerned for Izuru whenever he used a Corridor of Darkness, but ever since that "time" the two had to make do with the cards fate had dealt them.

"I'll continue with my part of our plan."

"Then you mean to go through with it?" Tatsumi asked obviously concerned.

"Yes," Izuru replied coldly, "if all goes well then it will be a preferable outcome would it not?"

"If it goes well yes," Tatsumi cautioned. "But I do not understand why my father barred me from helping my friends unless he has a vested interested in Ultimate Despair."

"You suspect there might be something he isn't telling you?"

"It's possible given how adamant he was that I leave Junko Enoshima be."

"And thus the reason who work against him," Izuru pointed out.

Tatsumi didn't bother answering that question, because Izuru knew the answer. It was too secret to his father that he disagreed with the path he had chosen, although he understood and sympathized with him the reasons behind it.

Yet he couldn't agree with his father's current methods.

"I should be going," Izuru said raising from his chair, "but I'll leave this with you for safe keeping."

Tatsumi accepted the tome.

"You have been more interesting than Enoshima."

The comment surprised Tatsumi who wondered if it was a genuine comment or perhaps Izuru was unconsciously insulting Junko instead because she had promised despair was unpredictable. The fact that he had never heard Izuru compliment anyone only added to his surprise and confusion.

"Until we meet again," Izuru said before he disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

Alone Tatsumi looked upon the book he held before running one hand across the blue cover.

"I hate fate," Tatsumi said quietly dreading the times ahead.

* * *

Day was becoming night at Yen Sid's tower, which was due to the Three Good Fairies unable to agree on a color for Ava until Lelouch finally intervened.

"I am so sorry about that," Ava said feeling disappointed in herself.

The two were leaving the tower, and Ava was wearing her new traveling attire.

Taking some inspiration from Lelouch's attire, Ava was wearing a sleeveless pink uniform trimmed with gold splitting into four tails below the waist reaching close to the floor. Under it was a white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, and she wore a pair of black pants and matching heeled boots. Ava wore a pair of pink fingerless long gloves on her arms with white bands at the ends above the elbow, and lastly, Ava wore a light purple sash around her waist.

Lelouch merely sighed, but he had should've known this would happen.

 _After an hour had passed I should've known, but I couldn't exactly just barge in_ , Lelouch thought.

Intervening was difficult because he was concerned about barraging into the room since Ava could've been in the middle of changing.

Still, thanks to Lelouch's intervention, when he had an opportunity that wouldn't embarrass Ava, he convinced the fairies to merely use their magic together instead of individually. The result of their combined effort was what Ava was wearing while Fiona was especially pleased with the overall pink color.

"It's hardly your fault," Lelouch said before inquiring, "but more importantly how are you feeling?"

"Better actually," Ava answered.

Ava was enjoying the new found freedom she now had. The memories she had were all of her being locked away in a dark cell, and the only time she wasn't locked away Ava was being experimented upon. The experiments she endured were horrific, and she vividly remembered what happened to the others.

Their screaming echoed through her mind sometimes whenever Ava's thoughts drifted.

She didn't know what happened to them, but Ava knew they had died or worse judging from what Lelouch had told her. However, Ava found she was glad upon learning how Lelouch vanquished Xehanort and his apprentices, except for one who remained at large, for he had not only avenged her but the other test subjects who became victims of their twisted curiosity.

Oddly, some part of Ava felt it was wrong to harbor such feelings but they were overshadowed by the sights of the night sky, and generally anything that wasn't a white wall lab and a dark cell.

"And you are fine accompanying me?"

Ava nodded.

Lelouch saw that nothing he said would deter her, which was good but at the same time, he knew Ava accompanying him would be a risk too. Even though Lelouch couldn't grasp the motives behind whoever was responsible for sealing her away one possibility was certain if word got out about her release then whoever sealed her might come for Ava or Braig might try to capture her. Lelouch didn't see much reason for the latter unless Braig was intending to continue Xehanort's plans by taking a Keyblade Wielder's body as a host, but he decided to act on that assumption Braig would and stay on alert.

He regretted not having more ample opportunity to check out the research outpost for more clues regarding Ava, but given how quickly the Heartless had advanced upon their location and taking into account the risk of running into Braig on his home turf would've put Lelouch at a dangerously tactical disadvantage.

A situation that would've been made worse by worrying about a young woman who couldn't do much to defend herself.

"We'll visit a few worlds Yen Sid has told me about where Aqua was known to have explored in the hopes of finding some clues to whereabouts," Lelouch said reminding Ava of their upcoming journey.

"Are you sure we can find her?"

Lelouch sighed because he knew to find her would be no simple task given how little they had to work with.

"Not easily, but the best we can hope for is that we can find some clues we can follow up on. In the meantime, I'll help you get more familiar with your Keyblade as we go so either you'll recover more of your memories, or you'll at least be capable of defending yourself."

"I would be grateful that, but I do want to repay you for recusing me."

Lelouch smiled, although this would be a long journey ahead of them, he welcomed whatever laid ahead.

* * *

A/N: that is it for the chapter, and we have Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa as our first Keyblade Wielder to be introduced, and there is more to the story of how she was sealed away in a simulated town, similar yet more advanced than the one Roxas would find himself in.

More on that will be elaborated upon, although these days I am hesitant to use OCs (most of you can guess why) this one is designed to help further the story providing more background support. Not to mention the technology his mother had access to would be essential to not only saving Chiaki but providing a safe haven to hide her away at. I made an image of him on my deviant art profile (same user name), but mind you the profile background info is out of date.

But the reason behind his name being Tatsumi is the same, and his lab explosion "introduction" was reference to the game from which the mother's side of his family hails from (also influencing the city Chiaki has been living in).

I'll keep the OCs to a very low number so relax as they are just helping me move the story along. But I do plan them out with some of my fellow authors to ensure I avoid the common pitfalls involved with them.

Anyway, while Ava and Lelouch are working to retrace Aqua's steps in the hopes of finding her Chiaki's memories will begin to return which will cause her to start questioning the world she is in…yet will escape be so easy?

Lastly, on my profile page, I have a curiosity poll…I am a little worried about my candidates for the role of love interest for Lelouch (Ava, Xion, and Yuffie). I am trying to expand and broaden some of my choices a little, so I created a poll for curiosity purposes to gauge which pairing candidate you would be more interested in seeing while realizing how few potentially compatible female cast members I have to work with hence some of my choices to even it out.

Granted I could tap into female characters from the anime worlds I am planning on using for alternatives, but that might be cheating so I am going to keep it to Kingdom Hearts characters. And for the record I have no intention of doing a harem, it doesn't feel like it would fit well here.

Anyway, that's it for me, and I am looking forward to your reviews because they convince me to keep going with this story (and I would really like to not do another rewrite with this lol). I'll be updating my Danganronpa and Fate/Grand Order crossovers soon before I do another chapter for this story.


End file.
